


The Adventures of...: Chapter 4, Oops.

by TheWrittenRambles



Series: The Adventures Of... [4]
Category: OC - Fandom, Origonal content, The Adventures of
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbians in Space, f/f - Freeform, lesbian fiction, origonal content - Freeform, queer sci-fi, queer sf, queer space fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrittenRambles/pseuds/TheWrittenRambles
Summary: I make even more poor life choices, while Tek downloads an upgrade. Special guest start alien spores!
Relationships: F/F - Relationship, The writer/Tek The Android
Series: The Adventures Of... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533203
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of...: Chapter 4, Oops.

I will be the first to admit that i don’t have the best of healthy coping mechanisms, nor am I someone who always sees the full long game big picture. Either I’m too “live in the moment” or trying to put my place in the ever changing ever evolving universe scares me…either way. I say that and do something stupid anyway. 

I said it was perfect, and it was. Oh god was it ever so perfect. Sex with your robot roommate when you’re high as a kite seems amazing at the time, but let me paint you a word picture…

“We shouldn’t-“ I started to say before a felt heavy hands on my shoulders, they moved up to cradle my face and pull me in close. Just for a single simple second everything was so nice and calm. And then it got stronger, hotter, I felt a bite on my lip. It was a sharp little sense of assertiveness. Tek moved forwards, he motions lose and swaying. I walked backwards, until I could feel the edge of my bed against the back of my bare legs. 

I was naked, in my room, with a very very naked very horny robot. And that “We shouldn’t” that I kept trying to say kept getting buried under my head. Maybe it was stupid sex spores, but maybe it was just me slowly giving in to something I’ve wanted to do for an age. 

Slowly, I clambered backwards onto the bed, hardly taking my eyes of off Tek as I did, crawling backwards. She followed, crawling to me, slowly, her head low, getting lower. Moving between my legs. I didn’t have time to stop and think before I felt her mouth. Her glorious mouth. Her hands, parting my legs. 

The last clear thought that enters my head in that moment is the utter regret that I never bought a strap on. The rest of the time, I’m spent in a haze as I hold onto the sheets for dear life. I don’t question how she knows this, I’m just blissfully thankful she does. Sounds that could have been begging and crying all catch in my throat like there’s a hand on my neck and holy shit do I need to come SO BADLY. But I can’t. No matter how far she goes, I can’t come. 

She’s using her fingers now and I’m fairly certain even with the vacuum of space someone would have heard me outside. Pretty sure my neighbours heard that. Was I swearing or screaming? Who knows? Better yet, who cares? I’m fairly certain I told her not to stop, maybe a little more aggressively than I liked, but god. It was honest. I couldn’t let her stop. But I couldn’t finish either. It just kept getting worse and worse and worse. I could feel myself sweating into my bedsheets. I could feel Tek climb onto me now. Hands all over. She was touching every part of me in ways I needed. 

When did I roll over? I’m on all fours now, face down into the pillow. I can feel my chest doing up and down and she’s not tiring. Robot’s don’t tire. I’m pretty sure that Tek can run for like 53 hours without needing to recharge. 

Pretty sure if she keeps this up for 53 Horus I will LITERALLY DIE. But who cares? My fingers are holding onto cheep synthetic sheets like I’m trying not to get pulled out of an airlock. Her motions and my grunts are perfectly in sync. I feel my spin buckle a little bit more as she keeps working me. I make another one of those, it shouldn’t be sexy but it kind of is, grunts of frustration as I try to pull my brain back together. 

Merciful she slows and I can feel my pelvis groan with relief. I roll sideways, and Tek slowly falls onto the bed behind me. I can feel the heat of her skin as she lies there. Both of us looking up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, trying to thinking. Emphasis on the “trying”.

“God that was…” I’m gasping. Cos like, YIKES. “Something.”

Tek is looking up and the ceiling tiles now, hands running through her short blonde hair. I roll over and I watch her. She seems to just be looking off into space, for a moment she is very still. Her clearly thinking about something. 

“What’s it like?” She asked finally, when she turned to me, her face still flushed. “When…when you come that is?”

Now that’s a question you don’t get asked every day. 

“It’s good. It’s a release?”

Damn, I’ll file that under the galaxy’s worst answers to anything ever. 

“I…I can’t do that.” Tek sounded like the most sheepish and embarrassed person ever. But there was a sort of smile to go with that embarrassment. 

I looked down between her legs, damn she was so smooth. But, why ever bother to put anything there if your machine is only going to move boxes. 

“You’ve not even tried to…I dunno…download a software package?” Aaaand file that under the galaxy’s worst suggestions to anything ever. 

“I did once. It was designed for uh…pleasure units.” Tek said, getting up she curled onto her knees, leaning on them with her elbows. “But, I…it didn’t feel right.” 

“I mean…you know me. You know the shit I get up to. Getting to know who you are and how you feel, that’s normal. People just do it differently. If you try it, and you like it, and it doesn’t harm anyone, especially yourself, then what does it matter?”

Oh shiiiit, put that under the best response to something. I'm mentally punching the air now as Tek gives me that gorgeous smile of hers. The kind that makes me weeeaaak. If I wasn’t lying down already, I’d need to sit down. 

I laughed, it was cute. Like, seriously she was going through some interesting levels of discovery. It was fun to see her go through these little moments of self discovery. To be honest I never considered that she would be…sexual. It was only now that she actually seemed…horny. If totally unable to deal with it. 

“So I guess this answers my question though.” I wondered aloud trying to sound chill. 

“What question would that have been?” Ten seemed curious as she looked over to me. 

“If you got horny.” GOD THAT WAS DUMB AND BLUNT AS FUCK

“I mean…we all do. We simply “disable” that aspect.”

“Oh god do I envy you sometimes. Like…oft.”

“The amount of times you’ve been overdue getting back from Ma’ri’s? I think you could!” Tek, teasing. God that was hot. 

“Whaaat meeee?”

I didn’t get to say much as she suddenly dived onto me. Pinning me down, laughing as she did it. God it was hooooot. 

“It wouldn’t take much. We can just install a regulator here -“ She prodded my temple. “-and we can control allllll of you. I mean, since 

“So…do you still have it?” PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. 

“I do…” Tek said slowly as she turned to look at me. “I just never found a reason to try it…I rarely find a need to….you know?”

“Why don’t you try it?” PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. PleaseSayYes. 

There came a flickering of soft blue lights behind Tek’s eyes as she seemed to zone out for a few seconds. With a single blue flash there came a gentle ping. 

“Package open and installed.” She sounded pretty happy with this. 

“Ooookay, now what do we do?” I’m looking her up and down as she lies on her back chest slowly rising and falling. 

“I didn’t think it would feel..hhmmmm…” She didn’t get a chance to finish her thoughts before they trailed off somewhere different. 

Safe to say that the packed worked and it was gooood. I rolled over next to her, getting on top. That felt nice. I could get that little power buzz Mari got whenever she saw me writing under her, all gooey and desperate. I could feel Tek’s hands reaching out, pulling me in close. Pulling me right onto of her. Damn strong hands holding me in place as she came. God it was music to my ears…

So, I awoke veeeerrry sore, foggy headed and smelling coffee. The good kind, not the dirty grit that I usual chug before having to do thinking. 

I rolled over, and felt the weight of the bed shift slightly as I did. 

“Da’w, aren’t like a cute hung over humanoid?” Tek. I could sense that adorable voice a mile off. Though the playful patronising didn’t help.

I picked myself out of the bess of blankets and groaned. Yeah, I did actually feel like I had a rough hang over, dry mouth, sore bones, and I think someone basically rewired my neurons. 

“Whaaa…?” Was all I could muster while I took the coffee from her. 

“Yeah, that’ll be the come down. Thankfully what I lack in genitals I make up for in a bio-filter. Fresh as a daisy bitches.”

I took a gulp of coffee and made another moan that sounded like a whale giving birth. 

“Oh don’t be like that!” Tek said with a cheery hand wave. “While you where snoozing, drooling and getting high, I found a cuuure!” 

“You wha-?” My bleary eyes finally pulled her into focus. Wait why is she smiling like that?”

“So I managed to isolate the base compounds of the enzyme and manage to run a reverse search on the base proteins!”

“Bullshit…” I gurgled into my mug as I saw her obvious lie. 

“Okay, I emailed a biologist friend! But surprise-“

As I tucked my nose back into my mug to savour the feeling of caffeine’s warm embrace there came a high pitched whirr and the feeling of someone firing a railway spike through my neck. 

Okay exaggeration, but if fucking HURT. 

I choked the rest of my coffee down as I rubbed my neck.  
“Ah Jeezuz. Mind warning me next time?” I shot her a look of angry confusion over the brim of my mug, my neck was itching now…fuck that stung.

“Wwwweeeeell, you’re terrible with shots, and I thought surprise would be better. Besides, you’ll be happy to know that I also ran a scan though the office, the spores are pretty dead. Aside from needing to vacuum in there, it’s as good as gold.”

Tek stood up and tapped my bedside table. “You have painkillers, anti-fungals and breakfast.”

I propped myself up in bed feeling my soul protest as I got comfortable, and I’ll admit, slightly taken aback at all of this. “Um…thanks.” I mumbled, not sure how to process everything that had happened recently. 

“Oh it’s nothing.” Tek said as they started to look awkwardly around the room, you’d have done the same for me!”

“Oh yeah, sure!” I replied, pretty truthfully I will add.

“Just…” 

Pause. 

Oh no, she’s slowing down now, she’s looking at the floor. God. GOD WHAT. NO. WHAT? WHAT? NO.

“Last night was fun.” She said at last. “I didn’t know you felt that way?” 

“Well, I-“ God now I’m falling over myself, not really sure of what to say next. 

I mean, how do I say: Yeah, I do like you, and the fact that you worked my so hard I will need a full body service to repair everything is really good. But I also did it under SLIGHTLY compromised judgement makes me feel…odd - And not sound like an asshole?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked to the end of the bed thinking, holding my knees and thinking. 

“Last night was good.” I agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic. “Not how I would have done it. But good. Just, next time, less alien spores in my brain would be fantastic.”

Tek gave a slight smile, seemingly reassured by my positive response. 

“Noted, please don’t bring back any strange alien fungus.”

“What about Kaltharian brain parasites? You know the kind that get in your ear?” Now I’m doing jokes to break the titanium reinforced tension. 

“You know those aren’t real right?” Tek replied. She’s laughing through. 

“The tooootally are!” (Of course they’re not, but when you’re friend’s brain can literally connect to the internet you can’t resist winding them up).

As she left for the door she paused, pulling out a note. “Also, Ma’ri called, said she has something happening in the next week or so. There’s an address and everything. Said it was part of a “group project”?”

I almost choked on my coffee, again. I had totally forgotten about Ma’ri’s plan.  
“Oh right. Yeah, I…”

“I told her you’d call.” And with a cheery wave she left. 

Now I’m sitting there, nursing my hangover, taking painkillers food, and researching droid modification manuals…


End file.
